Collide
by PurpleStallion
Summary: When Jim picks up a drunk Karen he ends running into someone and has a bad night. Bad summary, this is my first story.


So this is my first fanfic ever. I don't own the office.

_I never meant to be so bad to you_

_One thing I said that I would never do_

"**Heat of the Moment" Asia**

He had seen her drink a few times, of course he would they were dating after all. She wasn't the type to over due it and get drunk. Maybe she would have a glass of wine at dinner or a beer if they went out. Whatever she had drank he could she had way too much. He received her drunken phone call fifteen minutes ago, words slurred and not making much sense. He did understand the words "Poor Richard's" and "I need a ride." So here he was still dressed in his work clothes driving to get his drunken girlfriend. He knew he was the reason she was drinking or at least partly the reason. They had gotten into a fight after work in the parking lot and she stormed off to Poor Richard's to drown her anger. He pulled into the parking lot and walked into the bar. It was full of people and music, since it being Friday and everyone was off of work. He saw no one from the office and sighed thankfully, he didn't want anyone to see her when she was like this. She was at the bar sitting on a stool, swaying slightly, he walked over and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on." He said softly but with a firm tone.

She looked at him fire burning within her eyes but she complied. He reached out to steady her and with his help they made it outside and to the car. He opened the door for her and made sure her seat belt was wrapped around her. They drove for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence when he broke it.

"Karen why do you do this?" He asked his voice tired. He was tired of fighting, tired of trying please her. He was just tired.

"Why do you still love her Jim?" She asked not looking at him.

"Of course this is about her." Jim stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Everything was about her, their fights, her insecurities.

"Why?" She asked again this time looking at him. He opened his mouth to reply but instead closed it.

"I don't know." He said not looking at her.

"I had a life you know. A job, a home, friends and I gave that up for you."

He was silent.

"You asked me to move and I did. What has she done for you?"

Again he was silent.

"What can she give you that I can't?" She challenged.

"Everything." He replied without even looking at her.

She sat there in her seat with a look of shock on her face. She was hurt and mad before but now she was angry.

"She doesn't want you." He doesn't look at her, but his grip on the steering wheel becoming tighter.

"_She's drunk, she doesn't know what she's talking about." _He thinks to himself. _"But it still hurts." _Her words were cutting him inside and she knew it, but she was too hurt herself that she didn't care. She went in for another cut.

"She doesn't need you." He was starting to get pissed now. His knuckles becoming white with rage. His eyes though remained on the road before him. He couldn't look at her. He cleared his throat as a sign for her to stop, but she wasn't done yet.

"She doesn't love you." That was it, the final straw. That's what finally made him look at her. He ripped his eyes off the road and onto to her.

"You're wrong." His voice clam no more than a whisper bit still it dripped with his anger. By the time his eyes were back on the road he didn't see the red or the other car turning. He hit the brakes with all his might it was too late and he braced himself for impacted. His anger that was flowing through his body moments before was now replaced with fear and concern. He placed his hand over Karen's chest to hold her back and the other in front of his face. He felt the airbag smashed into his body. The sound of screeching steel filled his ears, the smell of the burning rubber reeked the air, and tasted of blood filled his mouth. Jim looked over to see if Karen was all right, he shook her gently and she moaned but her eyes opened.

"Are you ok? He asked looking over her face, noticing the cuts and bruises already forming on her face.

"Yeah I'm ok, what about you?" He seemed fine, the minor cuts and bruises although his left wrist was starting to bug him.

"I'm fine, I'm going to go check on the other car ok?" He slowly unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car. When he got out he saw how much damage he had done, the front of his car had crashed directly into the driver's side.

"_Oh God, there's no way someone survived that." _He stepped closer to the driver's door and as he got closer he saw that it was a woman but couldn't see her face, she was unconscious. Her hair seemed familiar to him she had frizzy strawberry blond.

"_No it can't be." _

He went over to the passengers side to get a better look, he could hear sirens in the background but that didn't to nothing to the help the feeling in his gut. As in he looked through the passengers window he saw that her face was cover in blood but he knew who it was.

"Pam..."

So is this good...bad should I continue?

Reviews are nice.


End file.
